


The Well in the Forgotten Quarter

by Melody_Jade



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: Feed it. We will feed it together.





	The Well in the Forgotten Quarter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isa1187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa1187/gifts).



You don't remember how you started on this journey anymore. All you know is this consuming hunger - for flesh, for vengeance. Your search for your third candle brought you to this nondescript well in the Forgotten Quarter. But it demands a sacrifice, and you are without friends. You betrayed them for your first candle, and with your second candle you forsook everyone else. 

And then a letter came, from this young girl claiming to be your lost daughter. Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. It doesn't matter. The well demands a sacrifice, and you have just the person for it.


End file.
